


Until we meet again

by lwjhandholder



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: "Long distance relationship" I guess?, Angst, M/M, Phantom - Freeform, Reincarnation, Spirit Apparition, Winter Solstice, ghost - Freeform, they do the frick frack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwjhandholder/pseuds/lwjhandholder
Summary: In which Wolfgang and Shin are lovers from the past, who have been separated due to a sacrifice to save Goldenleonard from eternal darkness.WolfShin Week 2020 - Day 2
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> I played with the idea of Yule being the symbolic death and rebirth of the sun! 
> 
> I pictured a future scenario where WolfShin have abolished the monarchy together, and after a war that involved magic, the sunlight threatened to leave Goldenleonard forever. So, they signed a contract with the dragon god to sacrifice Wolfgang’s body – with his healing abilities – to save the kingdom. And thus, in a way, he became the sun. His soul got transported to a magical realm where everything dissolves, where he becomes nothingness, being made up of floating thoughts only. The core of his being remains intact though.
> 
> The dragon god wasn’t entirely cruel and accepted a 1-time-per-year reunion between the two lovers, which was only possible on the Solstice, for the sun is at its lowest maximum elevation the sky, so I pictured the sun coming closer to the earth, almost touching it.
> 
> If you wonder what drugs I was on, it’s mostly just thoughts that are produced due to lack of sleep.
> 
> -  
> twt username: @goidenieonard :-))) please check out the hashtag #WolfShinWeek2020 on twitter!!

21st of December. The Winter Solstice. Midwinter. Yule. A day that bears many names. The shortest period of daylight, and the longest night.

21st of December. It has always been a time for celebration all around the northern hemisphere. But not for Shin. For him, it is a day of reunion, and a day of farewell.

Like every year on the Winter Solstice, Shin feels restless and all cramped up. He tries to read a book before eating breakfast, but his leg is shaking, and his mind starts to wander. Unable to sit still, he takes a walk, like he always does, following the same route as every year. He has actually gotten used to the small village where he had settled years ago, a place where he decided to grow old. It is a quiet place that has always given him enough room to think and sort his thoughts. He decides to go near the water, for the sound of the sea always calms him down. He greets the fishermen. They offer him alcoholic drinks, but he kindly declines. “It is still early in the day!” he says, smiling. But the fishermen do not seem to care about that. It is dark outside after all. The Solstice has never been known to be generous in its distribution of light.

After the sea come the dunes, after the dunes comes the old oak tree, after the old oak tree comes the bakery and the few houses that surround it, and Shin hears laughter. People are celebrating. The women are waving him to come but he declines again. He does not think he can bear to talk to others when his mind and heart are not still. Shaken, even. He nods his head and continues his walking journey. He is almost there.

Being away from the crowd, unable to hear any more human noises, he starts to get more restless. It is very quiet here. He now only hears his own thoughts and his own heartbeat, and to take his mind off his growing uneasiness, he tries to shift his attention to the feeling of his feet touching the ground he’s walking on. It is very soft, and the grass tickles his bare ankles. He takes bigger steps and tries to focus on the melody that is created by his walking, _step step step_.

When he spots the path that leads to the hut, he feels a familiar ache in his chest returning. _This is the place. I am here_. Though he is surrounded by darkness, he knows he has arrived too early. He left after breakfast after all. He squeezes his own left hand and opens the door. His eyes need to adjust to this new level of darkness, and he spots layers on layers of dust. No one has been here in a year, including him. Coming here is too painful for him, after all. _I should not be thinking about that right now,_ he thinks, _I need to calm down and clean this place or I will still be late_.

Shin is so immersed in cleaning that he does not hear the sound of the front door opening and closing. “Shin…”. A voice as deep as a well echoes through the small space in which he is located, penetrating his skull, piercing his heart. Shin freezes. _It is time already? No. No, it can’t be time yet_. He comes to the conclusion that he must have misheard. He does not want to turn around, for he is way too terrified. “Shin, please, it’s me.” _He is here. Already_. Shin recognizes that voice far too well. He turns around. “Sire…” he starts, but before he can even take in the sight of his beloved, his sight is blinded by Wolfgang’s chest, who presses Shin tightly in his arms. Shin can feel Wolfgang’s nose pressing on his head, taking in his scent. “I’ve missed you so much, my Shin.”

The two men do not dare to separate. Shin can feel Wolfgang’s body shaking against him and he feels he is unable to console him the way he wants to. He tries to form soothing words with his mouth - _how hard can it be to say something? Anything!_ \- but his lips seem to have been glued to each other. Fortunately, Wolfgang grabs his shoulders and pushes the two of them apart to take a good look at him. His heartened smile is quickly replaced by a worried look. “Shin, are you eating well? Have you been sleeping well? Why do you look more tired every time I see you?” Shin chuckles. “That’s easy for you to say, sire. Remember that not everyone is a fabulously glowing spirit like you. I grow older, you know. Time doesn’t stop on earth.” Shin finally dares to look him in the eye, and takes in the familiar sight of his lover. No matter how many years pass, no matter how many times they reunite, the opalescent appearance of Wolfgang’s spirit form still catches him by surprise.

“It is too dark in here. Have you brought candles? I need to get a better look at you.” Wolfgang says.

Shin takes out his bag and searches for the candles. “As a matter of fact, I have.” He places the candles around the room and lights them. “Better?”

“Much better,” Wolfgang replies.

They look at each other for what seems an eternity, before Shin breaks the eye-contact. He looks at the window, taking in the darkness outside. He is still feeling restless. “Let us take a seat, sire.” Even after all these years, Shin has not been able to come up with another nickname for Wolfgang. ‘Sire’ just feels most natural to him. Comfortable. As if things are the same as they were before.

Both of them lump down on the sofa. Shin stares at the red sofa beneath him. _This sofa is where he -_

“Why is it each year when we reunite, that it feels like you have to get used to me? It’s ME, Shin. ME.”

Shin does not know how to reply. “I …” He remains silent. He does not know _how_ to explain to Wolfgang without hurting him that seeing him this way is still a very painful experience, though he knows that deep down, Wolfgang is already aware. “It’s not that I have to get used to you. I’m sorry. I’m just nervous,” Shin says while he stares at his legs. _Doesn’t he understand the position we are in?_ _Doesn’t he understand the bad memories this place holds?_ His legs start shaking again. He places his hand on his lips.

Wolfgang, noticing this, grabs Shin’s arm. “I am sorry. I was overreacting. Please, do not get stressed. I just don’t want to admit to myself that I’m the possible cause of your sadness when we are together. I do not wish to scare you,” Wolfgang gulps. “I don’t want to create even worse memories for you in this place. It is of the utmost importance to me that we fill this shabby little hut with meaningful, happy memories together, so that you may never forget me,” he smirks.

“You are saying it as if it is possible to _ever_ forget you,” Shin’s eyes are wide open, his face radiates genuine confusion.

Shin turns around and they finally look into each other’s eyes again. He is taking in the significance of Wolfgang’s words. He does not know if this place can _ever_ evoke more positive than negative feelings for him, but he at least wants to put in an effort. But not now. He does not want to dwell on negative emotions. They are useless. Right now, he just wants to forget about other things, and focus on the two of them.

“Sire, please… Please, kiss me,” he says, still looking into Wolfgang’s eyes. He has never been straightforward, but the past years have changed him. When you only see your beloved once a year, you _have_ to be straightforward.

As if he’d been waiting for this approval forever, Wolfgang hurriedly grabs Shin’s face and kisses him ferociously. It incites a spark in Shin’s body, causing small explosions through his entire body.

Wolfgang starts running his hands over Shin’s chest, while unbuttoning his shirt. “Minister, I would like to go slower, but I do not think we have any time to lose.”

Shin feels he is being kissed again. He tries to focus on this moment. His heart, however, is shaken. His mind is full of the past. This room holds a lot of memories of their last days together. _This is the sofa on which he gave his life. There is the table where he signed the contract._ _Behind it is the mirror that we used to summon the dragon god._

“You are thinking of other things again.” Shin’s thoughts are being interrupted by Wolfgang cupping his face. He is demanding to be _seen_.

“I’m sorry,” Shin says, before he breaks into an unyielding sobbing. His tears blind his sight, and he feels Wolfgang’s arms around him once again.

“It will be okay Shin. I am here now,” he says, “…please.”

Shin can hear the sad tone in Wolfgang’s voice. He does not dare to look at him. When Wolfgang tries to wipe away his tears, Shin interrupts him with a kiss. He needs to feel him. He needs to feel his warmth. Only now can he feel this warmth. In a few hours, he will be gone again. Only in this small period of time, in this specific place, are they able to meet. Until the sun rises again. “Sire, please hold me until the light has to return.”

They start undressing each other. They don’t even try to hide their increasing impatience. Even after being absent of each other for a while, having known each other for years, they operate like a well-oiled machine. First, Shin’s shirt gets taken off. Then, Wolfgang will lift his arms to let Shin lift _his_ shirt. Then they kiss, while Wolfgang unbuckles his belt. Even in spirit form, he is still wearing the outfit Shin chose for him. He decided on that years ago, when signing the contract. Shin tries not to dwell on it, because of how emotional it makes him feel. Next, Shin helps Wolfgang to pull off his pants. Then, before Wolfgang can push Shin down, having expected this step, he already lays down by himself, and pulls Wolfgang above him. He doesn’t know what weighs heavier on him; Wolfgang’s body that presses him down, or the approaching goodbye.

Shin flips off his pants. He feels Wolfgang’s heaviness, he feels the gentle force of his hands, the impatience from his kisses, asking him for more. Shin feels like things are back to normal. Like he is finally home.

As if not wanting to waste a single second, they impatiently grind their bodies to each other, rubbing their private parts through their underwear, never letting their lips part. Moans leave Shin’s mouth.

“If we go on like this, I will finish before even entering you,” Wolfgang groans.

“Well, it’s been a while.”

Shin feels a hand pulling his underwear and allows it to be taken off. Wolfgang takes off his own as well and drops his face on Shin’s chest. “Shin, I’ve missed you so much. No matter how many days pass, I yearn for you, and I always will.” He pulls his head up and stares at Shin. Shin notices the tears in the corners of Wolfgang’s eyes, and sees how desperately he is trying to hold them back. Wanting to close the distance between them and to focus on something else, Shin pulls Wolfgang into another kiss. “Sire, please, go on,” he whispers into his ear.

Wolfgang goes inside him like he belongs there, and truly, he does. They make love for hours, having only each other to focus on, absorbing every sensation, tasting each other’s every moan. Intertwining their bodies, feeling each other’s warmth. Staring at each other, then kissing some more, until they can’t go on for longer and just lie side to side, looking at the other’s face. Shin has missed looking at Wolfgang’s face _so_ much and puts his hand on his cheek. Words are unable to express their true feelings, whether they are painful or adoring, but their hearts already know about them. In this moment, all they need is each other’s presence.

***

“It is time.”

The words Shin has been dreading to hear. But this is what they’ve settled for, and he knows his duty. He knows they did the right thing. But then, why does it hurt so much?

He peeks through the window. It is beginning to become lighter outside. He knows they have to set this through, but it doesn’t make it any easier. _Another year without His Majesty. Another year without my sunlight_. He shivers. Though he is dressed up again, he feels colder than ever. He can’t look at Wolfgang’s face.

Wolfgang is also unusually quiet. He grabs Shin’s hand and brings it to his face. “I love you,” he says, as he plants three kisses on his hand. Then, Wolfgang grabs Shin by his arms and starts his annual plea: “Promise me, you will eat at least three meals a day. Promise me, my little introvert, you will not exclude yourself from any type of human contact. Promise me, you will sleep well. Promise me, you will take good care of yourself.” Shin hears him shaking through his breath. His face shows a mixture of worry and sadness. “I am unable to check up on you… To take care of you… The way I usually did.” He gulps. “So _please_ , just promise me.”

Shin is trying really hard to stabilize himself before speaking, for he feels like his insides are being twisted. He takes a few deep breaths first. In, and out. In, and out.

“I will try, Your Majesty,” he finally manages to bring out. Other sentences are forming in his mind, but he does not dare to speak them. _I want to tell him that I will miss him, that I feel like I can’t breathe without him, but I can’t. I do not want to show him sadness, though, all his absence brings is sadness._

“I love you, sire. I am grateful for the small moments together that we have been granted, though it pains me deeply to say goodbye.” He gulps. “You need not worry too much. You have always given me the strength and inspiration to endure any hardships, and you still do. When I look at the sun, and bask in its rays, I think of you. When I think I can’t go on, I like to imagine what you would say to me in those situations. When I cannot sleep, I remember your strong hold.” He leans forward and plants a brief kiss on Wolfgang’s mouth. “Now, you must go.” Any more of this, and he won’t be able to let go.

After saying their final goodbyes, Wolfgang walks through the door. “See you next year, steakboy. And remember to behave yourself!” he says, giving Shin a big smile. Shin smiles too, and peaks through the window to watch Wolfgang walking away from the hut, as his body becomes increasingly smaller.

The light will return; the life will return. It is the beginning of winter, even more so in his heart than in the physical world.


End file.
